Straw Hat's Phantom
by GoddessOfNight08
Summary: "I wish I had awesome powers like Danny Phantom's... I also wish I was in the world of One Piece!" she sighed, closing her eyes. "I really wish that it would come true..." she drifted to sleep, unaware of the quiet response. "So you wish it? So it shall be." Kiara Blake is just a normal otaku from regular ol' America! What happens when her wish is granted? CHAOS!


**What You Want**

_**Author's Note:**__ So, I don't know if this counts as a crossover because Danny Phantom does NOT make an appearance, nor do I plan on having any other characters from DP ever appear in this fic. There are only mentions of the show, and Danny's powers will be making an appearance. SO let me know if I should make this a crossover? I really don't have a clue.  
Oh, and for those who follow my other stories, feel free to murder me. (Except try not to SUCCEED!)_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR KIARA! NOTHING!**_

* * *

Kiara Blake lay out on her bed, feeling so ridiculously bored. She had read the latest chapter of One Piece, and they just met Brook the skeleton. She giggled, thinking about the funny skeleton, and had a feeling that he would be introduced as Luffy's next crewmate very soon.

The teenager sighed, looking over at her clock, and yelped loudly. She jumped out of her bed, rushing to the living room, where her younger sister was entranced in an episode of _**Princess Tutu**_. The younger yelled indignantly when the control was snatched away.

"What the heck, stupid!" the eleven year old screeched, acting like her usual monkey-self and tried climbing all over the fifteen year old to get the remote back. Unfortunately, she was short for her age, while her older sister was rather tall for her age. "I was watching that! They just told Duck that she can't become human again!" the younger wailed, but Kiara's face remained stoic.

"Dad got it for you on DVD, so you can watch it whenever." she explained, switching the TV from "DVD" to "CABLE" setting, and then rapidly punching in the numbers to her channel, NickToons, just in time for the opening theme to begin.

"_He's a phantom… Danny Phantom…!" _the fifteen-year old whooped, flopping down on the couch.

"They're having a **_Danny Phantom_** marathon! I missed this show so damn much!" she cried, hugging the controller. The younger sibling huffed, before removing the DVD and storming to her room.

**~X~**

It was nearing eleven PM and their parents weren't home yet. Sure, Kiara wasn't worried because they _did _say they'd be out late, but she didn't want to fall asleep until they got home. She had been watching the marathon for the past four hours, and as the credits rolled, an orange splat onto the screen announced that the marathon would continue tomorrow.

They had started from the beginning of the series, and kept in order, which Kiara was _extremely _pleased with. Danny had just escaped from Walker, and if her memory was correct, next was the one with Penelope Spectra and… um…. the butler guy…. Eh, she would call him 'Alfred' for now. She yawned, stretching. Tomorrow was Saturday, so she really didn't have to get up early, but the marathon began again at nine AM and she didn't want to miss it.

After checking on her sister (the kid was out like a light, and the DVD menu was looping, so Kiara turned it off), she made sure the door was locked, and headed to her own bed. She was physically tired and her eyelids drooped as she changed into pajamas, before turning off the light. As she hopped into her comfortable bed, Kiara gazed up through her window.

She blinked, before her eyes went wide, seeing a bright streak flash across the dark sky.

A shooting star!

The girl closed her eyes tightly. "I wish I had really cool powers just like Danny Phantom's… And I wish I could be in the world of One Piece!" she whispered excitedly, before laughing, opening her eyes again. The star was gone, and she closed them again, beginning to drift off. "I really wish it _would_ happen…."

The house settled into quiet, and unknown to the two girls, a small laugh was followed by a whisper.

"_So you wish it… So it shall be…!"_

* * *

_**End notes: **__so? what'd you think? any good? please leave a review to let me know!_


End file.
